Second Chance
by robraefan
Summary: Robin has taken a turn for the worst. He attacks the Titans and even kills Kid Flash. With Warp hot on their trail, will Robin and Raven be able to change the past to fix the present?


Titans West had grown beyond its original five members – Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Now with Titans East and honorary Titans across the globe, with the Justice League battling bigger problems, when there's trouble, everyone knew whom to call – the Teen Titans. Sure, they fought against crime like nobody's business. But deep down, they were all a bunch of teens searching for companionship.

Some more than others. They were all friends, but some of the heroes took their relationships to the next level. Take Robin and Starfire, for example. Everyone knew they liked each other. Even Raven, as much as she once hated to believe it. While the two birds shared a bond together like none other, Raven couldn't get to Robin the way that Starfire did. The alien had a way of bringing light into his life, something Raven could only try to do. It was torture watching the two exchange glances with each other and not want to scream at them to get them to make-out already. That's why Raven was glad the team went to Tokyo. Now that Robin and Starfire's relationship was out in the open, everyone was more at ease.

Though Raven had harbored feelings for her leader, she put them aside because two of her best friends found love with each other. If that made them happy, she could only be happy for them. Before she knew it, other Titans began pairing off too. Like Bumblebee and Cyborg. Took them long enough. Cyborg left to spend more time with Bumblebee at Titans East. Of course, someone had to take his place, and that someone was none other than Wally West, also known as Kid Flash.

Raven couldn't help it. The more time she spent with Wally, the more she started to like him. And before she knew it, Wally announced he felt the same. It was a dream come true for Raven – to have someone who she loved that loved her back. Raven was still new to letting her emotions take some charge in her life now that her daddy business with Trigon was done and over with. She was glad that she and Wally were taking things slowly despite Wally's need for speed otherwise.

The team learned to work together like a well-oiled machine. Robin and Starfire were the powerhouses, Raven and Speedy could gain access to almost anywhere, and Beast Boy held that element of surprise being able to transform into any animal live or extinct. They kicked ass everyday and came home to a loving family of super-powered – or in Robin's case, extraordinary – misfits.

That of course was until the day the absolute unexpected happened. Robin, Titans West's beloved leader, turned his back on the team and once again reclaimed his position of their enemy: Red-X.

Raven thought Robin was just confused again, trying to find the best way to combat evil with a different 'good'. But that wasn't the case. As Red-X, Robin didn't play the hero; he became the villain. And not just any villain – a murderer. Of his friends, no less.

It had all started as just another high-tech lab break-in. Rob– err, Red X looked like he was about to steal more Xenothium for his high-maintenance suit. Raven didn't think that anyone would actually get hurt. But Red-X, no longer known as their Robin, made it happen. It started with Beast Boy getting knocked out by gas, which seemed to happen almost every battle the Titans encountered Red-X. It only got worse. Red-X was able to cut a huge gash along Starfire's head and though not fatal, the blow successfully took her out of the battle too.

Kid Flash and Raven were all that remained unscathed. Before she knew it, Robin had sent a bright light that electrocuted Kid Flash to the death. Raven couldn't believe it. Her best friend had killed her lover. She kneeled next to Wally's body to try and find a pulse, for maybe she would've been able to save him. But she found none. Though Raven's heritage granted her great power, she did not have the ability to wake the dead. Sure she could do people turned into stone, but Wally was far too gone to be saved. Raven hugged Wally's charred remains.

"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. Still no response came from Kid Flash except the rising smoke from being burnt to a crisp. "I love you Wally! Please come back to me!"

She finally turned to Robin. "YOU!" she screamed. "How could you do this, to your own friends? Have our years together meant nothing to you?" She paused then proceeded to wail, "You could've killed Starfire! She loves you, damn it! She always struggles with battles against you, Robin! Don't you know she can't bear to hurt you?"

Red-X took a step back, as if ashamed of what he had done, but all Red-X replied with was silence, unmoving. He just watched as his former teammate continued to yell at him.

"We trusted you! _I __trusted __you!_ " Raven gave him a determined look. "You went to hell and back to save me! What in the world could be so bad that you had to hurt your teammates? How could it be any worse than fighting the devil with your nemesis by your side?"

Just then, a yellow blast knocked Red-X off his feet. Raven turned to look at whomever was responsible. It was none other than the time traveler Warp himself.

Warp scanned the battle scene. He guessed that the other Titans were passed out.

"Well then, _Robin _and Raven, I've just been to the future and I don't like it one bit. Why? Because you're in it! I figured the best way to get rid of you good-for-nothing teens was to come back to the past to teach you a lesson you won't forget. It seems the rest of your team won't be able to join you, but I think having the two strongest Teen Titans will suffice.

Warp then proceeded by opening a time portal right behind Raven. However, she wasn't able to go against its pull and unfortunately she fell in.

Raven landed on the cement with a loud thud from her behind. That was going to leave a mark, but that was something she'd have to deal with later. "I don't know where you've brought me, Warp, but I'm still here to bring you down."

Warp laughed harshly. "You think you could defeat me without the rest of your team? Without your precious leader?" Raven cringed; she didn't want to think about him. "Think again, Raven."

Warp paused, eyeing something in the distance. "Hmm… looks like birds of a feather really do flock together. Very well then, it'll be twice the more fun."

Warp must've been referring to Red-X. The thief must have followed her through the time portal. Raven growled. "How dare you even associate me with that lame excuse for a hero." She started to turn behind her in search of her former teammate only for her search to be cut short; Warp blasted her in her stomach with his yellow laser. She flipped into the air only to hit head first into the pavement a few feet behind her.

Raven turned over to look at her enemy. Her vision was blurring; she was starting to lose consciousness. Raven looked down at her stomach. It was burned and bleeding. That was way too easy of a hit; she should have been able to block it easily. Her emotions must be getting the best of her. First Robin turns on the team and becomes Red-X, now Warp brought her to another place in time. Of course she was pissed off. Raven knew her leader had an identity crisis, but come on! The team has been through this already one too many times.

She'd be able to heal the wound in a short amount of time but she'd have to go under to heal herself. If only she could keep her eyes open long enough to protect herself from any further attack from Warp. From what little she could see of the villain, he was fighting a red figure with a black cape and saw whizzes of yellow all over the battlefield – must've been his lasers? "Red-X is helping me?" was her last thought before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello? <em>_Are __you __okay,__miss?__" _Pause._ "__She __must__'__ve __passed __out.__"_

Raven felt her head on someone's lap. She recognized his voice. Where was she? Last thing she remembered, she was fighting against Warp.

WARP! And RED-X!

She sat up suddenly and opened her eyes, bumping her head against whoever was holding her. Raven groaned and heard a male moan beside her. She scooted away to see whom she was lying on. Raven couldn't believe her eyes.

There was a young man, his black hair combed down wearing a black and white mask she swore she'd seen before. He was wearing red with a black cape and a blaring letter R written on his chest. The man started to help her up. She took his hand. There was no way…

Raven stuttered, "You're… You're a… Rob-… Dick?"

Another male behind her laughed. It sounded familiar too. "Haha, Robin. Even the ladies think you're a dick."

Raven stopped at the sound of his voice. She inhaled sharply. Her eyes pierced Robin's mask, searching for answers. She didn't dare turn around in fear that her ears were deceiving her. Her eyes started to water. It couldn't be. Raven whispered softly, "Wally?"

A man in yellow and red pushed Robin aside and zipped up to meet her, "At your service, babe."

She lunged at him. He was warm, just like she remembered. He was more than warm – he was real. Raven nestled her face into his chest. He returned the hug.

"You're alive? Am I – am I dreaming?" cried Raven in desperation. Still in shock, Raven hugged him all the more harder.

"See Robin, chicks totally dig the speedster. This lovely lady over here even dreams about me. I'm a babe magnet."

"Hold on – " Robin shoved his way between the two, cutting Raven and Wally's hug short. "Who are you? How do you know our names?" The masked man eyed Raven suspiciously.

Raven stumbled a few steps back. That's when she realized that she wasn't looking at the friends she knew. These boys were different. Both were younger. Robin wasn't wearing his signature traffic light green and his hair wasn't obnoxiously spiked up with a mountain of hair gel. Kid Flash was wearing goggles and his outfit was a bit off. Something was not right…

"Robin? Kid Flash? What happened to you two? Don't you know who I am?" Both boys shook their heads hesitantly. "I'm Raven, your friend."

"Nice to meet you, Raven." Both men hesitantly held out their hands.

Hold the phone. "Meet me?" Wait. "Where's Warp?" Raven eyed Robin more distrustfully. "Where's Red-X?" she hissed.

**A/N: **Please review! Does anyone want me to continue? Lemme know!


End file.
